Assassin
by del913
Summary: Chap 3 apdet.Dimana ini?Neraka?Sepertinya tidak.Surga?Itu lebih mustahil lagi.Siapa dia?Apa aku benar di surga?Karena aku melihat bidadari yang sangat cantik.Bukankah seharusnya aku di neraka sekarang? Warn: M 4 Bloody Conten, no lemon, dll. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Aku cuma baca n pinjem chara-nya.**

**Inspired by the Last Samurai Movie.**

**Rated: M for bloody content. No Lemon, kalo ada pasti aku warning. Pi kayaknya ga perlu lemon untuk fic ini. Sorry kalo bloody-nya kurang. **

**Gomen, hanya itu kemampuanku untuk saat ini.**

**Genre : Hurt/ Romance.**

**Pairing: Absolutely Ulquiorra-KU sayang ama Orihime. *ditampol***

**Warning : OOC, AU, Bloody Content, ****G****aje bin ****A****jip. dll.**

**RnR please**

**Don't Like. Don't Read. Just Review  
**

**Happy Reading  
**

**Assassin  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Ulquiorra POV  
**

Srreeekk! Murcielago menebas kepalanya…. Tidak perlu melihatpun aku tahu, lelaki itu telah menjadi mayat. Dia, entah korban keberapa yang telah ku tebas dengan pedang kesayanganku ini. Darah segar menetes dari ujung Murcielago. Aku menggerakkan lenganku perlahan. Ku sentuh darah di ujung pedangku dengan lembut. Lalu menjilati darah di ujung jariku dengan nikmat. Ya nikmat…. Darah itu sangat nikmat. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku saat merasakan cairan kental berwarna merah itu.

Aku semakin dalam memasuki medan pertempuran. Tempat ini adalah medan pertempuran bagiku. Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuat ku nyaman. Walau bagi orang lain, tempat ini adalah neraka. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah mengapa aku bisa merasa nyaman di tempat seperti ini? Mungkin kalian mengira aku seorang psyco yang sangat mencintai darah dan seorang yang suka membunuh. Aku tidak menyalahkan kalian yang berpikiran aku seperti itu. Pada awal karierku, ini memang karierku, aku tidaklah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Pedang yang bisa membunuh hanya dengan sekali tebasan, atau bakatku yang membuat pedang ini bisa membunuh dengan sekali tebas. Darah segar yang berceceran di mana-mana. Serta tubuh-tubuh tak berguna yang telah tak bernyawa. Pada awalnya aku memang kesulitan menerima itu semua.

Tapi, seperti yang kalian ketahui. Manusia, selalu berkembang, bukan? Tentu saja, karena aku seorang manusia, akupun berkembang. Suara jeritan saat Murcielago menebas kepala seseorang tidak lagi membuatku bergetar. Bau anyir darah yang berserakan tidak lagi menggangguku. Malah sedikit banyak membuatku tenang. Atau mayat-mayat itu? Sama sekali tidak memberikan pengaruh baik ataupun buruk untukku. Dalam artian semua ini tidak lagi mempengaruhiku. Atau? Aku memang tidak mempunyai hati. Sehingga disaat kesedihan mengelilingi mereka yang masih hidup, tangisan kehilangan mereka tidak terdengar lagi, tidak membuatku bersimpati pada mereka.

Mungkin karena aku terbiasa dengan ini semua. Mungkin karena ini adalah perkerjaanku. Karena membunuh adalah pekerjaanku. Aku tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa selain membunuh. Bisakah kalian membantuku? Membantuku menemukan pekerjaan yang baru. Yang menurut kalian lebih baik untukku tentunya. Tentunya tidak.

Aku meneruskan langkahku. Sekali lagi aku menebas seseorang. Aku tidak peduli siapa mereka. Mereka bersalah atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku puas dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, itu sudah cukup untukku. Semakin banyak orang yang mati ditanganku, maka akan semakin tinggi kehormatanku. Kehormatan? Aku tidak yakin masih memilikinya. Kehormatanku mungkin telah lama hilang bersama kematian seluruh keluargaku. Keluarga? Kalian bertanya apa aku peduli pada meraka. Pada mulanya memang aku merasa kehilangan. Tapi tentu saja perasaan itu tidak boleh berkembang. Tidak, rasa kehilangan membuatku lemah. Aku tahu itu, dan membuang perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Karena aku tidak mau menjadi lemah, perasaan itu haruslah ku buang.

Maka, jadilah aku yang sekarang ini. Ulquiorra Schiffer, seorang pembunuh bayaran yang tidak memiliki hati. Aku sangat terkenal dikalanganku. Aku sangat dihormati. Mungkin tidak, sebenarnya aku sangat ditakuti. Ketakutan mereka padaku adalah kekuatan bagiku. Mungkin tanpa ketakutan orang lain akan diriku, aku tidak akan menjadi sehebat ini. Hebat? Tentu saja aku orang yang hebat. Orang yang bisa membunuh dengan mudah tanpa ekspresi, tentulah bukan orang sembarangan, bukan?

"Sungguh membosankan," ucapku. Aku mengamati keadaan di sekitarku. Ada yang masih hidup selain aku. Pemuda itu masih berdiri tegak di ujung ruangan ini. "Aku akan menghabisimu," katanya. Aku mendekatinya, siap untuk menyelesaikan tugasku kali ini. Rambut orange pemuda itu diterpa udara yang bergerak. Kami sama-sama mengacungkan pedang. Saat jarak diantara kami semakin sempit. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya terlebih dahulu kearahku. Aku menangkisnya sekuat tenaga dengan Murcielago milikku. Sepertinya dia bukan seseorang yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku dapat merasakan kekuatan pada ayunan pedangnya. Sepertinya dia pemimpin pergerakan ini. Pergerakan yang sekarang hanya menyisakan dirinya yang masih hidup. Dan tentunya, aku akan menghabisi perlawanannya. Tanpa ku duga, dia mengayunkan pedangnya lagi. Reflekku kurang, bahu kiriku berhasil digores olehnya. Cukup sakit ternyata. Apa-apaan ini? Aku tidak boleh merasakan sakit, apalagi ditubuhku. Sudah lama sekali, tidak ada yang berhasil menggoresku dengan pedang mereka.

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini berlanjut. Aku akan serius menghadapi pemuda berambut orange dihadapanku ini. Kali ini, aku yang mengayunkan pedang. Dia menahan dengan segenap tenaganya. Tapi aku tidak puas sampai di situ. Aku kembali mengayunkan pedangku. Diapun melakukan hal yang sama. Pedang kami saling beradu. Beradu lagi, beradu lagi dan beradu lagi. Ting! Ting! Ting! Kira-kira seperti itulah bunyinya. Cukup lama kami beradu pedang. Lelah hinggap di tubuh kami secara bersamaan. Rasanya ingin sekali aku berhenti, sudah cukup lama kami beradu pedang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengayunkan pedangku. Lalu aku membuat pola yang berbeda kali ini. Pemuda itu tidak bisa mengantisipasi pergerakanku. Hujaman pedangku bersarang di perutnya. Sejenak wajahnya menampakkan rasa sakit. Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyeringai senang setelah sekian lama. Tentu saja karena pada akhirnya aku mengenainya. Perlahan ku putar Murcielago yang tertanam diperutnya. Ekspresi pada wajahnya semakin memperlihatkan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak langsung menghabisi nyawanya. Aku ingin bermain-main sebentar dengarnya. Melihat dan mengamati ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda orange ini. Sering kali terpikir oleh ku untuk memiliki ekspresinya itu. Tapi, untuk apa aku memilikinya.

Kali ini aku menekan pedangku lebih dalam lagi. Membuat lubang yang semakin menganga di perut pemuda itu. Ekspresinya saat ini, seperti menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Rasanya aku ingin sekali tertawa saat ini.

Sepertinya, dia menyadari aku sedang lengah saat ini. Belum sempat aku membuat jarak dengannya. Dia menghunus perut bagian kiriku dengan pedangnya. Tidak dalam memang, karena aku sempat menjauhinya walau agak terlambat. Aku menatapnya marah. "Cukup bermain-mainnya!" teriakku pada pemuda itu. Dengan cepat aku mendekatinya lagi. Menghujamkan pedangku tepat dijantungnya. Dia meregang nyawa, itu sudah pasti. Tidak hanya itu. Aku menebas lehernya dengan pedangku ini, nyaris putus.

Matanya terbelalak walau dia telah kehilangan nyawanya. Aku menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Entah kenapa aku malas mencicipi darahnya yang ada di pedangku. Bukan kebiasaanku memang, melewatkan darah lawan yang telah ku kalahkan. Aku mengambil sebuah sapu tangan seseorang yang tergeletak di lantai. Aku sedikit membungkuk, lalu mengambilnya. Ternyata hujaman pedang pemuda tadi menimbulkan rasa sakit disaat aku bergerak. Menurutku ini tidak parah, namun darahku terus mengalir meninggalkan tubuhku melalui lubang itu. Sapu tangan tadi aku gunakan untuk menghilangkan darah pada pedangku.

Perlahan aku keluar dari medan pertempuran. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar langkah kaki yang cukup banyak mendekat kearahku. Sepertinya bantuan untuk pemuda itu datang terlambat. Aku memutuskan untuk menjauh dan menekan lukaku agar tidak semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah. Aku akan menjauh. Setelah aku mengobati luka dan memulihkan tenagaku, barulah aku akan menghabisi mereka lagi.

**End of Ulquiorra POV  
**

Terlihat tetesan darah dari gedung tua di pinggiran kota Tokyo menuju ke hutan yang lebat. Semua yang berada di gedung itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti titik-titik cairan merah itu. Mencoba peruntungan untuk menemukan sang pemilik darah.

"Ayo semua. Kita teruskan pencarian. Ikuti darah itu. Kita harus mendapatkan orang yang telah membunuh adikku, Ichigo. Hidup ataupun mati!" teriak pemuda berambut dan bermata biru.

Semua pemuda di sana mengikuti pemuda berambut biru tersebut, memasuki hutan yang lebat dimana di salah satu sisi hutan Ulquiorra mencoba peruntungan untuk tidak tertangkap. Atau menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh mereka di hutan itu. 

Cerita berlanjut! 

**Apa-apaan ini?**

**Fic yang baru?**

**Fic yang lain lum selesai.**

**Malah bikin fic baru lagi?  
**

***Ulqui: cha… kenapa aku seperti itu?**

***Grimm: Si kepala jeruk adik gue? Terus di bunuh ama si kelelawar? Author dodol.**

***cha: iya, Ulqui sayang. Yang sabar ya….**

**Kenapa emangnya Grimm? Mau cha keluarin dari cerita ha?**

***Grimm: huh…. Dasar author dodol.**

***Ichigo: siapa juga yang mau punya kakak, kucing biru githu. Ga bgt deh. Aku mati pula? Cuma dikit lagi.**

***cha: sabar ya Ichi…. Ichi di fic lain aja, cha banyakin. (kalo sempet)**

***Orihime: aku mana?**

***cha: Sabar, nanti ya….  
**

**Gomen**

**Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Punya Tite Kubo. Ga terima Ulqui mati. Disini Ichigo pun mati. Hahaha*hajared**

**Inspired by the Last Samurai Movie**

**Rated : M for Bloody, Sorry kalo bloody-nya kurang, masih belajar. Lemon? Ga janji.**

**Genre : Romance?**

**Pairing : Ulquiorra dan Orihime**

**Warning : masih gaje juga, OOC, AU Setting, dan entahlah.**

**Buat yang udah review. Ini apdetnya. Cha udah usahain supaya kesalahan-kesalahan chap lalu ga terulang. Sorry kalo masih ada salah juga. Sorry lagi kalo ga sesuai harapan readers.**

**RnR Please?**

**Happy Reading ^_^  
**

**Assassin**

**Chapter 2  
**"Ayo semua. Kita teruskan pencarian. Ikuti darah itu. Kita harus mendapatkan orang yang telah membunuh adikku, Ichigo. Hidup ataupun mati!" teriak pemuda berambut dan bermata biru.

Semua pemuda disana mengikuti pemuda berambut biru tersebut, memasuki hutan yang lebat dimana di salah satu sisi hutan Ulquiorra mencoba peruntungan untuk tidak tertangkap. Atau menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh mereka di hutan itu.

o0o0o

Ulquiorra melangkah perlahan semakin dalam ke hutan. Pohon-pohon kokoh berwarna coklat mengelilinginya. Batang-batang itu menjulang tinggi melebihi tinggi tubuhnya. Sejauh mata memandang yang tampak hanyalah warna coklat yang kelam serta daun berwarna hijau yang menghiasi batang tersebut. Sesekali pemuda pucat tersebut mendapati mamalia yang saling bercengkrama atau pun hewan lain yang saling memperebutkan mangsa. Bahkan, dalam benaknya makhluk-makhluk tak berakal itu lebih layak untuk hidup daripada manusia.

Langkahnya semakin cepat seraya musuhnya semakin mendekat. Tanah lembek akibat hujan sebelumnya cukup memperlambat langkahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam seleher itu tidak mau mendapati tubuhya terbaring di atas tanah yang basah. Untuk itu, dia mengatur langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa. Tidak lucu rasanya, seorang pembunuh bayaran jatuh dan tertangkap karena tanah yang licin.

Pada dasarnya, tubuhnya ingin tetap di tempat untuk beristirahat, namun otaknya memerintahkan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Pemuda itu tidak mungkin melawan musuh yang banyak, selagi tubuh pucatnya terluka. Dia menunggu orang-orang tersebut berpencar untuk memudahkannya membunuh mereka semua, satu persatu.

Kakinya melangkah secara acak dan terkontrol menyusuri hutan, mencoba untuk mengelabui pencarian atas dirinya. Selagi tangannya menekan luka untuk mengurangi darah yang keluar. Kakinya berbelok ke kiri, lurus, lalu berbelok lagi kearah yang berlawanan, begitu seterusnya secara acak. Dia harus melakukan hal itu akibat tetesan darah segar dari tubuhnya menjadi petunjuk keberadaannya. Dia dapat mengurangi tetesan darah yang mengalir keluar tubuhnya, namun tidak dapat menghilangkan seluruhnya. Mungkin, tetesan darah yang berantakan dapat membuat bingung musuhnya.

Gerombolan yang mengejar Ulquiorra telah berpencar, tanpa disadari oleh pemuda bermata hijau tersebut, dirinya pun tersesat. Pemuda itu hanya mengikuti instingnya. Sesaat dia merasa ada pergerakan musuh di dekatnya. Mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna merah dengan tattoo di tubuhnya, membelakangi tubuh pucat milik Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra mengendap mendekati sosok pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Pemuda dengan rambut merah tidak menyadari keberadaan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangan kanannya perlahan, dengan pasti tangan kekarnya itu mematahkan leher si rambut merah. Ulquiorra menyeringai, mematahkan leher seseorang hanya dengan satu tangan? Mungkin dia bangga. Pemilik leher yang kini tak bernyawa kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhnya. Tubuh dingin itu tergeletak di tanah yang basah.

Ulquiorra meneruskan pergerakannya. 'Salah satu dari mereka telah mati' batin Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra melangkahkan kakinya ke sisi kiri mayat pemuda berambut merah. Dia mengendap lagi ke sisi lain untuk mempertemukan seorang lelaki botak dan pemuda berkacamata dengan ajal mereka. Kali ini, Pemuda bermata emerald melepas Murcielago dari sarungnya. Kakinya mengalun perlahan, saat pedang itu bersarang di jantung lelaki botak melalui punggungnya, pemuda berkacamata menoleh pada pemuda pucat. Matanya melotot garang menemukan Ulquiorra membunuh rekannya.

Ulquiorra tersenyum memaklumi. Pemuda berkacamata melayangkan pedangnya, namun ditangkis Ulquiorra. Dentingan pedang yang beradu terdengar di seluruh penjuru hutan. Ulquiorra menyadari apabila terjadi pertarungan dengan pemuda di depannya ini, maka ia akan mudah untuk ditangkap. Jadi, Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk menghabisi pemuda ini dengan cepat sebelum rekannya yang lain mendekat.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Ulquorra mengayunkan pedang. Pemuda berkacamata mencoba menangkis, namun tidak hanya disitu, Ulquiorra berniat lain dengan pedangnya. Pemuda pucat memutar pedangnya ke bawah, lalu dengan cepat menghujamkan Murcielago tepat pada jantung pemuda berkacamata.

Murcielago masih menancap kuat di dada kiri pemuda itu. Darah mengalir dari ujung Murcielago menuju ke pangkal pedang, tangan Ulquiorra memegang pedangnya itu dengan mantap. Sejenak, pemuda tampan itu menyeringai. Ia menarik pedangnya perlahan, Ekspresi pemuda berkacamata berubah menjadi sangat kesakitan. Ulquiorra menyeringai lagi. Kali ini Ulquiorra menjilati pedangnya, langsung dengan lidahnya. Mungkin dengan melakukan hal itu, darah yang keluar dari luka di perutnya dapat terganti (?)

Perlahan tubuh itu tersungkur mencium tanah. Matanya terpejam, ajal sudah menjemput rupanya. Ulquiorra menjauh dari tempat itu, memasuki sisi hutan yang lain. Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki yang berlari mendekati tempat itu.

Pemuda berambut biru sampai lebih dulu di tempat teman-temannya meregang nyawa. Matanya membelalak mendapati teman-temannya telah tak bernyawa. Pemuda yang lain menyusul di belakangnya. Mata safir yang indah menantang langit dengan marah.  
"FUUUCK! Cari bocah sialan itu. Cepat!" teriaknya. Napasnya memburu, menandakan dia menahan amarahnya sejak tadi. Dia tidak akan menahan amarahnya lagi saat menemui mangsa yang dia cari. Ulquiorra menyeringai mendengar teriakkan tersebut.

**Ulquiorra POV**

Aku akan membunuh lebih rapi lagi. Aku akan menghabisi mereka satu persatu tanpa mereka sadari. Disaat dia menyadarinya, pemuda berambut biru itu akan menyadari, bahwa dia tinggal sendiri mencari ku. "Saat itu terjadi, aku akan menantangmu dengan tangan terbuka, rambut biru,"

Pohon itu. Sebaiknya aku menunggu korban di situ. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Aku sempat melihat ekspresinya tadi. Sepertinya dia kesal sekali padaku. Padahal aku hanya membunuh tiga orang temannya saja, itukan tidak banyak. Tapi ekspresinya seperti mengatakan aku membunuh lebih dari itu. Terserahlah.

Sreekk! A-ap-apa ini? Da-darah? Ujung pedang? Di perutku?

**End of Ulquiorra POV  
**  
Ulquiorra terlalu asik dengan pikirannya. Dia tidak menyadari pemuda berambut biru menghujamkan pedang melewati pinggangnya dan menembus hingga ke perut Ulquiorra. Darah membanjiri baju Ulquiorra. Kali ini, darah miliknya. Pemuda berambut biru itu akhirnya menyeringai. Ulquiorra menoleh, menatap nanar kearah pemuda bermata biru.  
"Perkenalkan, aku Grimmjow Jeagerjaques," Grimmjow tersenyum senang. "Yang berkaca mata itu adalah Ishida Uryuu," Grimmjow memutar pedangnya yang bersarang di pinggang Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mengernyit.

"Yang botak itu adalah Ikkaku Madarame, sedangkan yang berambut merah bernama Renji Abarai," Grimmjow menyeringai lagi.

"Dan yang berambut orange itu… Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia… adikku!" Grimmjow berteriak. Perlahan mata birunya terpejam. Dia menarik lalu kembali menekan lebih dalam pedangnya. Ulquiorra kembali mengernyit. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibir pemuda pucat dan lukanya semakin banyak mengeluarkan darah segar. Tubuhnya menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. "Kau membunuh mereka semua! Kau tahu? Bahkan bila aku membunuhmu, nyawamu tidak akan cukup untuk mengganti nyawa mereka semua!" teriak Grimmjow lagi.

Ulquiorra tersenyum mendengar ucapan Grimmjow. Entah kenapa tubuh pucatnya tidak mengikuti perintah otak untuk bergerak menjauh. Mungkin tubuh itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk bergerak. Matanya menatap datar kearah depan, menyadari Grimmjow berdiri di belakangnya sambil menghunuskan pedang. Perlahan sorot matanya mengabur.

**Ulquiorra POV**

Apa hanya sampai di sini? Aku kalah dari orang ini? Tubuh ini… tubuh ini sudah tidak sanggup berdiri? Sialan. Apa aku benar-benar akan berakhir di sini? Ya… mungkin ini memang takdirku, tidak akan ada bala bantuan yang datang karena aku memang tidak meminta mereka untuk datang. Tapi, otakku masih sulit menerima ini.

Tapi, apa benar aku harus menyerah kali ini? Menyerah? Entah apa yang ku pikirkan, namun baiklah kalau begini, aku akan berhenti sampai di sini. Tubuh ini terlalu lelah, bahkan untuk melihat saja, sangat sulit. Gelap….

**End of Ulquiorra POV  
**  
Tubuh pucat itu jatuh. Kakinya tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya,bila dia masih sadar, akan terlihat Grimmjow bersiap menghabisi nyawanya. Grimmjow menyeringai senang. Dia menarik habis pedangnya dari tubuh Ulquiorra lalu mengangkat pedang itu tinggi-tinggi. Pangkal pedang tepat berada di atas rambut birunya, sedangkan ujung pedang dengan pasti mengarah ke jantung pemuda bermata emerald yang terletak di balik punggung kiri atasnya. Grimmjow memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup Ulquiorra sekarang juga. Grimmjow menghujamkan pedangnya.

Cerita masih berlanjut!

**Chap ini selesai.**

**Maaf kalo aneh dan tidak sesuai dengan keinginan readers, terus ending chap-nya ngegantung**

***Hime: lagi-lagi aku tidak muncul.**

***Cha: Chapter depan Hime.**

***Hime: Baik**

***Ulqui: Cuih! Darah si kacamata, cha? Kau makin dodol aja. Darahnya pahit.**

***Cha: Ulqui-kun, aku kan tidak menyuruhmu menelannya. Itu hanya acting, ok?**

**Ulqui: iya-iya**

***Grimm: Icha, aku membunuh kelelawar itukan?**

***Cha: Ga tahu, liat ja chap depan**

***Ulqui: kalo aku sampai mati. Awas kau cha, aku tak akan menemanimu malam ini.**

***Cha: ahh…Ulqui jangan bicara seperti itu.**

**Ulqui deathglare Grimm. Grimm balas deathglare Ulqui. Mereka saling deathglare, yang lain ketiduran di studio.**

**Setelah seharian perang deathglare.  
**

***GrimmUlqui: Review ya…. Arigatou.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Sampai kapan pun Bleach puny Tite Kubo. Ga bakalan jadi milik aku  
**

**Inspired by the Last Samurai Movie  
**

**Rated : M for Bloody, Sorry kalo bloody-nya kurang (lagi). Lemon? Ga bikin, soalnya asem  
**

**Genre : Romance?  
**

**Pairing : Ulquiorra dan Orihime  
**

**Warning : masih gaje juga, OOC, AU Setting, dan entahlah.  
**

**Buat yang udah review. Ini apdetnya. Semoga ga banyak typo n salah EYD. Sorry lagi kalo ga sesuai harapan readers.  
**

**RnR Please?  
**

**Happy Reading ^_^  
**

Assassin

Chapter 3

Tubuh pucat itu jatuh. Kakinya tidak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya,bila dia masih sadar, akan terlihat Grimmjow bersiap menghabisi nyawanya. Grimmjow menyeringai bangga. Dia menarik habis pedangnya dari tubuh Ulquiorra lalu mengangkat pedang itu tinggi-tinggi. Pangkal pedang tepat berada di atas rambut birunya, sedangkan ujung pedang dengan pasti mengarah ke jantung Ulquiorra. Grimmjow memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup Ulquiorra sekarang juga. Grimmjow mengayunkan pedangnya.

o0o0o

"Grimmjow," Grimmjow menoleh, mencari sosok yang telah menghentikannya. Mata birunya terkejut mendapati sosok yang berdiri di depannya. "Hentikan perbuatanmu itu," sosok berambut coklat mempertegas ucapannya.

"Aizen-sama?" Grimmjow tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. "Tapi, dia yang telah membunuh Ichigo, Aizen-sama."

"Aku tahu itu. Bagaimanapun Ichigo juga seperti adik kandungku. Tapi, kita harus mempelajari musuh kita. Dia salah satu dari musuh kita. Kita harus mencari informasi darinya. Kau harus mematuhi ku. Aku pemimpinmu Grimmjow. Kau mengerti?"Aizen menjelaskan dengan bijaksana. Grimmjow tidak bisa membantah lagi walau dia sulit menerima hal itu.

"Baik Aizen-sama." Grimmjow mematuhi.

"Cepat angkat tubuhnya, bawa ke desa kita," Grimmjow mengangguk dan menyuruh seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang untuk mengangkat tubuh Ulquiorra.

"Byakuya, kau bawa dia," pemuda bernama Byakuya mengangguk. Dan menyeret tubuh tidak berdaya Ulquiorra dengan tangan kanannya. Mereka pun keluar dari hutan tersebut bersama dengan pemuda yang lain.

o0o0o

Ulquiorra POV

Aku membuka kulit di atas kedua mataku perlahan. Cahaya sialan itu menyakiti mataku. Dimana ini? Neraka? Sepertinya tidak. Surga? Itu lebih mustahil lagi.

"Anda sudah sadar rupanya," suara yang sangat merdu, menurutku. Siapa dia? Apa aku benar di surga? Karena aku melihat bidadari yang sangat cantik. Bukankah seharusnya aku di neraka sekarang? Mana mungkin ada bidadari di neraka, bukan?

"Anda benar-benar kuat. Anda masih bisa hidup setelah menerima luka seperti itu dan kehilangan banyak darah," bibir merah itu terbuka lagi.

"apa benar aku masih hidup?" tanyaku retoris. Gadis berambut orange yang duduk di sampingku mengangguk. Aku mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi berbaringku. "Ahhh," rintihku. Tangan kiriku meraba perut kiriku yang terbalut perban. Sakit yang luar biasa kurasakan di bagian itu. Gadis itu mencoba menghalangiku untuk bangkit.

"Sebaiknya Anda jangan bergerak dulu," gadis itu berbicara sambil menahan bahu kananku. "Luka Anda belum sembuh benar," mata abu-abunya menatap perutku. "Saya takut luka itu akan terbuka lagi apabila Anda terlalu banyak bergerak," dia menambahkan.

"Pinggangku juga cukup sakit," aku memberitahunya.

"Ya… pedang Grimmjow-nii menembus perut Anda melalui pinggang. Grimmjow-nii membawamu ke rumah kami atas perintah pemimpin kami," aku menatap mata gadis di sampingku dalam. Ya, aku melupakannya, pemuda berambut biru itu. Apa pemuda bernama Grimmjow itu kakaknya, sehingga aku di bawa ke sini. Tapi, kenapa dia membiarkanku hidup? Aku lihat saat itu, dia sangat ingin membunuhku.

"Kau adik pemuda berambut biru itu?" Gadis itu berhenti sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. "Berarti pemuda berambut orange itu, juga kakakmu?" gadis itu terhenti lagi. Kali ini dia tidak menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa dia adikmu? Maaf, karena aku yang," aku tidak melanjutkan kalimatku karena tangannya menghentikanku.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk. "Saya tahu," Wajahnya terlihat sangat muram. Ada sedikit rasa perih di dadaku. Dan ini bukanlah rasa perih luka fisik yang biasa aku rasakan. "Saya permisi dulu. Anda membutuhkan istirahat. Jadi, beristirahatlah, sebaiknya tidur," Gadis berambut orange mundur perlahan, masih dalam posisi duduk dia mundur dari hadapanku. Kepalanya menunduk hormat. Dia menggeser oshiire.

Rasanya aneh, gadis itu masih memakai kimono. Kamar ini juga seperti rumah tradisional jepang beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Padahal jepang saat ini sangat berkembang. Budaya barat telah merubah jepang, walau perlahan. Di tokyo, aku jarang sekali menemukan gadis yang masih memakai kimono dan kamar seperti ini. Aku menghela napas, sebaiknya aku tidur.

End of Ulquiorra POV

Di balik oshiire, tempat Ulquiorra terbaring, gadis berambut orange tertunduk lesu. Matanya basah, air asin mengalir deras dari pelupuk mata berwarna abu-abu miliknya. Dia kembali mengenang sosok pemuda berambut orange.

o0o0o

Oshiire bergeser. "Anda sudah bangun rupanya," gadis berambut orange memasuki kamar tidur Ulquiorra, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah baskom yang berukuran kecil dan sebuah handuk yang juga kecil. "Saya akan membasuh tubuh Anda. Anda sudah seminggu tidak mandi," gadis itu berbicara. Pemuda pucat mencoba membaui tubuhnya. Ekspresinya berubah seketika. Mata emeraldnya menatap gadis itu.

"Saya hanya akan membasuh sebagian tubuh Anda," gadis itu mendekati Ulquiorra. Gadis itu membuka baju pada tubuh Ulquiorra yang masih berbaring, terlihat banyak luka sayatan pedang di sana. Gadis itu membasuh tubuh bagian atas Ulquiorra dengan lembut. Mulai dari jari-jari, lengan, bahu hingga dada bidang pucat milik Ulquiorra serta punggung atas Ulquiorra, namun tidak dengan perut Ulquiorra karena tertutup perban. Gadis itu bergeser, tubuhnya dia sejajarkan dengan kaki Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra bergidik. Gadis itu membuka celana Ulquiorra perlahan. Gadis itu membasuh kedua kaki Ulquiorra mulai dari jari-jarinya hingga bagian paha. Tanpa disadari gadis itu, wajah Ulquiorra memerah.

"Bila nanti Anda merasa baikan, cobalah untuk bangkit dan berjalan. Aizen-sama ingin anda menemui beliau," Ungkap gadis itu.

"Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra bingung.

"Dia pemimpin kami di sini," Gadis itu bicara lagi. " Ada yang ingin Beliau bicarakan dengan Anda," Dia menimpali. Ulquiorra mengangguk. Gadis berambut orange itu kembali memasangkan celana dan baju Ulquiorra.

"Oh ya… siapa namamu?" Ulquiorra bertanya penasaran, sejak tadi pagi dia ingin menanyakannya. Gadis itu tampak terkejut, namun wajahnya tersenyum.

"Saya Orihime. Saya permisi dulu," Gadis itu meninggalkan mata emerald yang menatapnya.

o0o0o

"_Apa yang kau lakukan Ulquiorra! Bangkitlah bocah bodoh!" Seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berteriak pada Ulquiorra kecil. Anak laki-laki itu berumur 13 tahun sedangkan Ulquiora kecil baru berusia 8 tahun. Ulquiorra bangkit.  
_

"_Jangan memanggilku bocah bodoh! Kau juga masih bocah, Nnoitra!" Ulquiorra membalas teriakan yang ditujukan padanya.  
_

"_Hahaha… dan kau, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Aku lebih tua darimu," Nnoitra mengayunkan pedangnya lagi. Ulquiorra menghindar. Perbedaan umur mereka memperlihatkan perbedaan kelas mereka dalam bermain pedang. Luka-luka sayatan pedang pada tubuh Ulquiorra juga memperjelas bahwa Nnoitra lebih jago dalam memainkan pedangnya.  
_

_Kali ini Nnoitra tidak main-main, dia mempercepat gerakannya. Seketika pedangnya menyayat tubuh bagian depan Ulquiorra. Darah menetes dari pedang Nnoitra. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. Tubuh Ulquiorra menghantam tempatnya berpijak. Nnoitra perlahan mengarahkan pedangnya ke lidahnya, lalu menjilati darah Ulquiorra. Anak laki-laki itu menatap tidak suka pada laki-laki tua di depannya.  
_

"_Apa aku perlu membunuhnya, Barragan-sama?" laki-laki tua yang dipanggil Baaragan tadi menggeleng.  
_

"_Bawa dia ke ruang pengobatan, aku masih membutuhkannya. Kau tahu itukan, Nnoitra," Nnoitra mengaguk lalu meyeret tubuh Ulquiorra yang tidak sadarkan diri.  
_

Ulquiorra terbangun dari mimpi masa lalunya. 'Nnoitta Jiruga' batinnya. Matanya menatap kosong ruang tempatnya terbaring. 'Kenapa aku tidak mati saja!' batinnya lagi. Entah kenapa pemuda pucat itu merasa kepalanya sangat berat. Matanya terpejam lagi, hari masih gelap, dia meneruskan tidurnya kembali.

o0o0o

Sudah seminggu sejak pertama kali Ulquiorra membuka matanya di desa itu, desa Karakura. Ulquiorra sudah bisa berjalan walau pun masih tertatih-tatih. Seperti sekarang, ia berjalan menuju ruang makan di rumah itu. Semenjak dia bisa mulai berjalan lagi, Orihime tidak lagi mengantarkan makanan ke kamar Ulquiorra. Melainkan Ulquiorra yang mendatangi meja makan. Gadis berkimono putih itu telah menyiapkan sarapan, nasi kare (?)

"Anda sudah bisa berjalan lagi. Saya sarankan setelah sarapan, Anda menemui Aizen-sama," Orihime mengingatkan Ulquiorra.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menemuinya setelah sarapan. Apa kau tahu apa yang ingin Dia bicarakan?" Orihime memandang Ulquiorra sejenak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Grimmjow-nii yang akan mengantar Anda ke tempat Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra terkejut lalu mengangguk.

o0o0o

Desa Karakura sungguh indah. Desa ini berbeda sekali dengan distrik Hueco Mundo di pusat kota Tokyo. Tempat Ulquiorra dibesarkan itu merupakan tempat yang sangat menyesakkan. Pembunuhan sudah biasa mewarnai tempat itu. Pertengkaran antar genk yang biasa berakhir dengan banyaknya mayat yang tergeletak di jalanan Hueco Mundo merupakan hal yang lumrah di tempat itu. Kedamaian jauh sekali dari tempat itu.

Tidak itu saja, anak-anak yang dilahirkan di tempat itu telah dilatih untuk membunuh diusia yang sangat dini. Ulquiorra sendiri telah membunuh di usia 9 tahun. Orang pertama yang dibunuhnya adalah Nnoitra Jiruga. Ulquiorra sangat membenci anak laki-laki itu, hingga dia sanggup membunuh anak yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Rasa bencinya berkembang menjadi dendam sejak Ulquiorra melihat Nnoitra secara langsung membunuh kedua orang tuannya. Sejak saat itu, saat dia masih berumur 7 tahun, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi sangat kuat dan akan membunuh Nnoitra suatu hari nanti.

Setelah kematian orang tuanya, Ulquiorra diambil oleh Barragan Luisenbarn. Sama seperti Nnoitra, Ulquiorra dilatih menggunakan pedang dan dibiasakan dengan yang namanya mencabut nyawa. Nnoitra merupakan lawan latih tanding Ulquiorra sejak Ulquiorra bisa menggunakan pedang.

Flashback

Aku menatapnya ganas. Pedangku menyobek perutnya. Luka menganga yang cukup besar itu menyadarkan otak idiotnya bahwa aku tidak main-main kali ini. Aku pasti membunuhnya. Darah segar dapat dipastikan mengalir menyentuh sepatu hitam miliknya.

Dia berusaha membalasku. Tapi tidak cukup pintar menurutku. Tangan kiri kurusnya memegang perutnya yang nyaris mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Aku akui dia sangat hebat dapat bertahan dengan luka seperti itu pada umurnya yang masih 14 tahun. Barragan-sama mengajarkannya dengan baik menurutku.

Tangan kanannya mengayunkan pedang kearahku. Aku menangkisnya dengan pedangku. Saat ini, Murcielago bukan milikku, melainkan milik Nnoitra. Kali ini aku menghujamkan pedangku tepat di ulu hatinya. Aku menghujamnya dengan sekuat tenaga hingga pedang itu mematahkan tulang punggungnya. Entah kenapa dia tersenyum saat itu dan itu membuatku muak.

Dengan cepat aku mengambil Murcielago dari tangannya. Seketika aku menggunakan Murcialago untuk menebas mantan tuannya. Menebas tubuh Nnoitra menjadi dua bagian. Dia mati saat itu juga. Aku mengayunkan Murcielago perlahan, aku menatap pedang bekas milik Nnoitra. Aku memandang darah yang terus menetes dari pedang itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengulurkan lidah dan menjilat darah itu, darah Nnoitra.

Tanpa ku duga, rasanya nikmat, tidak seperti bayanganku sebelumnya. Aku heran kenapa Nnoitra selalu menjilati darah lawan yang telah dibunuhnya. Sekarang aku tahu, darah itu lumayan juga. Sepertinya aku akan meneruskan kebiasaannya ini. Dan sejak saat ini juga, Murcielago menjadi milikku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Barragan-sama yang mendekatiku. Dia menunduk untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi tubuhku."Kau… sungguh menarik," katanya sambil tersenyum menatapku lalu menatap mayat Nnoitra dan kembali menatapku. Dia mengusap kepalaku perlahan dan tersenyum lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Barragan-sama tersenyum dan menyentuhku. Aku bangga, mungkin.

End of Flashback

Tak terasa, Ulquiorra berdiri di depan sebuah kuil. Grimmjow yang menemaninya sejak tadi menoleh kearah Ulquiorra. Kilat kebencian masih terbaca jelas dari mata birunya. Ulquiorra memakluminya.

Grimmjow masuk ke kuil itu di ikuti Ulquorra. Grimmjow mengisyaratkan Ulquiorra untuk berhenti mengikutinya dan menunggu di tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Perlahan Grimmjow mendekati Aizen. 'Itu adalah Aizen,' batin Ulquiorra. Ada sesuatu yang Grimmjow ingin katakan. Samar-samar Ulquiorra bisa mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa dia tinggal di rumah Orihime? Mengapa Anda memilih rumah adik anda sendiri? Anda tahu dia sedang berduka, bukan?" Grimnjow mencecar Aizen.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku membutuhkannya sekarang ini. Kau tahu musuh kita bukanlah kelompok yang biasa-biasa saja,Untuk itu aku membutuhkan pemuda itu dalam keadaan sehat. Aku ingin mempelajarinya," Aizen menjelaskan. "Dan aku percaya Orihime bisa menyembuhkannya," imbuhnya lagi.

"Anda tidak mengerti. Apakah Anda tahu? Orihime memintaku berkali-kali untuk mengizinkannya membunuh pemuda sialan itu," Grimmjow tidak mau menyerah. "Anda pikir wanita mana yang bisa merawat orang yang telah membunuh suaminya di rumahnya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya Anda membiarkan Orihime merawat pemuda yang jelas-jelas telah membunuh Ichigo, suaminya sendiri," Grimmjow menegaskan kalimatnya. Aizen hanya bisa menghela napas.

'Pemuda berambut orange itu? Suami Orihime?' batin Ulquiorra.

Masih bersambung readers!

**Chap ini selesai juga.  
**

**Gomen kalau chap ini lagi-lagi tidak memuaskan.  
**

**Gomen kalau bloody-nya kurang lagi kayak chap sebelumnya, saya akui chap lalu parah banget kerusakannya. Saya sendiri ga ngerasain bloody-nya.  
**

**Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Sorry, kalo ngeboring-in  
**

*Hime: aku udah nikah ama Icha? (Blushing)

*Ichi: iya, Hime. (Blushing) eh, icha… aku ama Hime udah itu, belum?

*Icha: itu apaan sih? Ga jelas ne. ga ngerti diriku, Ichi.

*Ichi: ituloh. Yang biasa dilakukan yang udah nikah. Ahhh, author jangan sok ga tahu deh loe. Loe kan dah biasa baca fic lemon. Ja-

*Icha: (ngebekap Ichi pake tangan) jangan sembarangan deh loe, jeruk! (Koq ada hawa ga enak gini ya…)

*Ulqui: author bodoh! Kenapa Hime-ku udah nikah ama si jeruk.

*Icha: glek! (nelen ludah) ehh, ga pa pa kan ulqui-kun? Kan ichi dah mati. Jadi-

Ulqui ngangkat jari telunjuknya. Sinar berwarna hijau keluar. Seketika author gosong

*Icha: (gosong) review ya (pingsan seketika)


End file.
